Kimmy Gibbler
(Adult Kimmy 3.19) |Birth = January 19, 1977 |Address = Gerard St., San Francisco, California |Occupation = Student (Full House) Event planner (Fuller House) |Immediate family = Garth Gibbler (older brother) Fuller House: Ramona Gibbler (daughter) Fernando Guerrero (ex-husband, fiancé) Jimmy Gibbler (younger brother) 3 Unnamed Sisters |Interests = Boys, shopping |Education = Frasier Street Elementary (seasons 1 & 2) Van Atta Junior High (seasons 3 & 4) Bayview High School (seasons 5–8) |Pet(s) = Hamster, dog }} Kimberly Louise "Kimmy" Gibbler is a character on Full House (and Fuller House). She is portrayed by Andrea Barber. Biography ''Full House'' Kimmy is D.J. Tanner's best friend and the Tanners' next door neighbor. While the character was just a recurring guest star early on, she soon became part of the main cast. She was first mentioned in "Our Very First Show", but made her official appearance in the episode "The First Day of School". It is mentioned in the premiere that she has three sisters, and in "Divorce Court" (season 3), she mentions that she is glad her mom stopped having kids after her, so it's assumed that she is the youngest in her family. However, it is D.J. who really loves her like a sister. The reason, whether it's because she can live on the edge a little by hanging around her, or because she gets to practice her leadership skills and guide her, is uncertain. It's probably more a desire to help Kimmy, though there is a little of the edge, too. For instance, it's revealed in "Stephanie's Wild Ride" (season 8) that when they were 13, Kimmy and D.J. hitchhiked to Berkeley on Halloween. D.J. has also prevented Kimmy from getting way too wild, such as when Kimmy got drunk at a party and D.J. brought her home for the night (season 8's "Under the Influence"). Kimmy held a job for a few hours at the brand new movie theater (season 5's "Sisters in Crime") and then got a new job as a waitress at the Smash Club, where D.J. also worked as a waitress. In one episode Kimmy was about to get married to her long-term boyfriend Duane (Scott Menville). She said she wanted to "leave something other than a D average." Jesse and Danny convinced Kimmy not to marry Duane. When Jesse told Duane that they weren't getting married, Duane said his catchphrase, "Whatever". Characteristics Kimmy is known for her underachieving personality and rebellious nature against authority. This has frequently landed Kimmy in quite a few dilemmas during her reign in the show. She will frequently act before thinking, and has often refused to think as well. Her refusal to think has led people to believe that she is genuinely dimwitted. In her first episode, D.J. tells Stephanie, "Kimmy's not an airhead. She just hates thinking." Kimmy's schoolwork is always average at best, and more often than not, she copies off of D.J.'s work. Her parents paid for her to go on the Walt Disney World trip with the Tanner family, and in one episode, her mom grounded her over at the Tanners. D.J. tries to guide Kimmy and steer her in the right direction when she has made wrong decisions, which has resulted in tumultuous times during their friendship. It is made clear throughout the series — even mentioned by Danny — that without D.J., Kimmy's life would have gone in the wrong direction. Kimmy is known to snore and have smelly feet, and in many episodes, these issues are addressed. Relationships D.J. Tanner D.J. met Kimmy in kindergarten, but the math from another later episode speaks of a friendship going back to when they were nine or so. It is imagined that age nine is when their being best friends started; perhaps this coincided with her moving next door. This is quite possible because in the episode "The Trouble with Danny" from season five, Kimmy remarks that her family would live in a place for five years, trash it, and then move out. Mentions of rollerblading in the living room and such lead one to believe that is true, while since they lived next door all seven years, something – most likely owning the home instead of renting – led them to take better care of it so they wouldn't have to move out. And, what would cause them to have the money to buy the house next to the Tanners? That is not certain, but the speculation is as wild as Kimmy's 1970s clothing, and one suspects the answer may be as strange as Kimmy herself. Their friendship hit hard times when D.J. was getting ready to go off to college, and started caring more about Steve than her, but those issues were resolved. The other Tanners While some household members can tolerate Kimmy, other members can't stand her. Stephanie and Jesse are the most vocal in their dislike of her, and she, in turn, teases them back quite a bit in the early seasons. Kimmy is not above teasing the other Tanners either. She calls Jesse "Hairboy" because of his perfect hair at times. Her nickname for Danny is "Mr. T", which he dislikes sometimes, telling her not to call him that. (However, in other episodes, he smiles at the nickname, not minding it one bit.) Once she tried to play Breaking Up Is Hard to Do on their organ in the episode "Is It True About Stephanie?" after Danny and Vicky break up. However, the Tanners' biggest fear is her removing her socks as her stinky feet (which became a running gag during the later seasons) are her biggest means of torture for anyone. Her other torture method is snoring; this was addressed in "Fogged In". When she slept in the girls' room, the snores kept both roommates up, so they sleep-walked her to Michelle's room, resulting in Michelle being unable to get any sleep, too. However, underneath that comical, joking exterior is a true friend who is as much support for D.J. as D.J. is for her. Despite some arguments over the years – such as when D.J. fired Kimmy from her sports reporting job on the school paper for writing a paper that belonged in the gossip column instead, or when D.J. forgot her sixteenth birthday because it was also her six-month anniversary of being with her boyfriend Steve – Kimmy remained a faithful and trusted friend right up to the end, when she brings Steve to the Tanners' doorstep so he can escort D.J. to her senior prom. Danny is often seen telling D.J. "Please make new friends" from seasons three to five (which he stops doing at the beginning of season six, thus showing that he realized how serious D.J. was when it came to her friendship with Kimmy, while also realizing that he was wrong in trying to get D.J. to stop being Kimmy's friend and/or replace Kimmy with someone else). In the season eight episode "Under the Influence", he admits that he does say a lot of things about Kimmy being "an annoying, obnoxious nuisance" and that he means every one of them, but then adds that Kimmy is still D.J.'s best friend. Danny, Joey, and Jesse are usually very annoyed by Kimmy. But in the episode "Those Better Not Be the Days" from season three (where they look into the future and see what the girls are like as adults, and what they're like as old people), Kimmy is portrayed as a woman who wears a tight dress and is good-looking (played by actress ). Then, after Danny says that their future doesn't have to be like that, and that they could all learn something from "that little story", as he calls it, Joey says, "Yeah. I'm really going to start being more nice to Kimmy Gibbler." Other times when she has a serious moment include in "Good News, Bad News", where, at the end of the episode, when the shadow game is turned on her, she (like Stephanie earlier) asks Michelle to stop; also, in "The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1)", when the girls finish riding the carousel for the 10th time at Disney World's Magic Kingdom, and Michelle wants to ride the carousel an 11th time, Kimmy is the first to complain about it, and in the conference with D.J. and Stephanie, says that Michelle is treating the three of them like the "ugly stepsisters" (from Cinderella). She also participates in the search for Michelle at the end of that episode and the start of "The House Meets the Mouse (Part 2)". In "Comet's Excellent Adventure", she asked Michelle (by calling her "Twerp") if she's sure the "Funky Franks" car she saw was the only hot dog that Comet was chasing, and Michelle sarcastically told her that there are "millions of giant hot dogs driving around", and Kimmy said that that was going to make their search for Comet even tougher. Duane In the last season, she had a boyfriend named Duane, who almost always says "whatever". However, in the episode "Up on the Roof" from season eight, when he is asked by D.J. if that is the only word he says, he replies with "I guess". (In the last episode, Kimmy mentions that he has a love for Shakespeare and he did recite a section from "Romeo and Juliet"). They were briefly engaged to be married, but ultimately decided against it when they were in Reno. Family *Unnamed mother *Unnamed father *Garth Gibbler (older brother) Fuller House: *Ramona Gibbler (daughter) *Fernando Guerrero (fiancé) *Jimmy Gibbler (younger brother) There have been mentions of Kimmy's family, but they have never appeared on the show. Based on what she says about her parents, it seems that they are just as eccentric and strange as her. For example, in the episode "On the Road Again" in the final season, when D.J. wants to sneak off to see Viper and watch Jesse's band play, she asks Kimmy what she is doing that weekend, to which Kimmy replies "Going to the landfill to shoot rats with pop." In one episode she said she was happy her parents "stopped having kids after me". Though from what she says about her brother, he is seemingly normal, considering the oddness of both herself and the Gibbler adults, one can only assume that Garth has his oddities. Because of Kimmy's frequent mentions of her family's eccentricity, it is assumed that is where Kimmy's overall personality and attitude comes from. According to D.J. in "Our Very First Show", Kimmy has three sisters (which might have been a fib on D.J.'s part) and her own room (which is seen in the episode "The Apartment" from season 7, a shot most likely taken from the opening credits). Also, in D.J. Tanner's Day Off, it is revealed that Kimmy also has an older brother. Education and work Kimmy is a straight-D student and gets rejected by literally every college in California. She even attempted to bribe Stanford University's recruiters with twenty dollars, but got forty dollars back with her rejection letter, along with an additional message that said: "Let's pretend this never happened." This forced Kimmy to look for other options, such as improving her grade point average by taking summer classes and attending community college. She once worked as a movie theater attendant, but supposedly got fired after sneaking in Stephanie and Michelle in "Sisters in Crime". Luckily, she eventually found another job as a waitress at the Smash Club with DJ and Jesse. Quotes Over the years during Full House's run, Kimmy always had something to say – which was usually often weird stuff, and often came up with zingers. Sometimes she revealed info about her family. Other times, she apologized to D.J. for when she did something wrong. "Five's a Crowd": I had a traumatic experience with squash once – I ate one. Danny about the lead singer of The Funky Tongues He's a legend. Girls throw themselves at him. They say he's never heard the word "No." "The Test": Jesse asks her if she's applying for "clown college" Well, I do have an in. My Uncle Gibbo's the dean. DJ's suggestion to Danny and Becky for Friday's show on Wake Up, San Francisco Too late, Deej. My brother Garth already sold his life story to Hard Copy. "The Last Dance": Kimmy & D.J. were left alone Steve told me about your great-grandpa. I'm really sorry. "Under the Influence" coming home drunk with D.J. I don't want to go to school. at Michelle Mom, you've shrunk! Post-''Full House'' Sometime after Full House, Kimmy married a man named Fernando Guerrero, and, in 2003, gave birth to a girl, which they named Ramona. Kimmy and her husband separated before the events of Fuller House. ]] Also, Kimmy was the victim of a hypnotist who planted a suggestion in her subconscious mind, and for some reason never released her from it. The result is that whenever she hears the trigger word "Houseboat," she unknowingly begins strutting around and clucking like a chicken. Upon hearing the second trigger word, "Boxcar," she snaps out of this trance with no knowledge of the experience. ''Fuller House'' In Fuller House, Kimmy fulfills her childhood dream of living with (and in some sense being a part of) the Tanner family when she and her daughter Ramona move into the old Tanner House with D.J., Stephanie, and D.J.'s three sons in order to help raise them, now that D.J. is a single parent (similar to what Joey Gladstone did), but much to her daughter's dismay. She is now an event planner, and owns her own business called "Gibbler Style™ Party Planning." Despite maturing into an adult, Kimmy is stuck in the late '80s/early '90s, often repeating slang and phrases popular at that time, in addition to wearing outrageous-styled clothing. In season one she and her estranged husband Fernando rekindled their love, finalized their divorce in the interest of a fresh start, and became engaged for a second time. While Kimmy did not go through with their wedding, she agreed to remain engaged to Fernando "for as long as she wants to." Trivia In the episode "Glazed and Confused", it's revealed that Kimmy plays on her smartphone, when she said, "I caught a Pokemon" on Danny Tanner's talk show. Kimmy apparently believes in ESP. In "Nutcrackers" she has a psychic who calls her on her cell phone while she is at the Nutcracker Ballet with the Fullers who predicted she would get her call. Kimmy is right-handed. Gallery ''Full House'' DJ:Kimmy:Steph S1 E12.png|From "Our Very First Promo" (1987) Kimmy S1.jpg|From "The First Day of School" (1987) Full House 202 Tanner vs. Gibbler 014 0001.jpg S2 E2 Tanner vs Gibbler DJ:Kimmy.png|<-- From "Tanner vs. Gibbler" (1988) --> S2 E2 DJ:Kimmy TNR vs GBLR.png 9.jpg|From "Back to School Blues" (1989) Shape up.png|With D.J. in "Shape Up" (1990) Good news, bad news.png|From "Good News, Bad News" (1990) Screen-shot-2011-06-14-at-4-28-30-am.png|With Kathy Santoni and D.J. in "Just Say No Way" (1990) DJ:Kimmy S3 E23.png|From "Fraternity Reunion" (1990) Full House 415 Ol' Brown Eyes 008 1 0001.jpg|From "Ol' Brown Eyes" (1991) Season 5 Kimmy.png|In the season 5 opening D.J.: Kimmy: Steph.png|Kimmy and Stephanie are on each other's nerves while D.J tries to help them make-up in "The Devil Made Me Do It" (1992) Season 6 Kimmy.png|In the season 6 opening Screen-shot-2012-09-12-at-1.27.46-AM.png|From "Radio Days" (1992) Full House 614 Birthday Blues 018 0001.jpg|From "Birthday Blues" (1993) Screen-shot-2013-04-17-at-1.02.59-AM.png|From "The Prying Game" (1993) --> Screen-shot-2013-04-17-at-1.12.56-AM.png|Stephanie and Kimmy Screen-shot-2013-01-16-at-1.39.09-AM.png|From "Prom Night" (1993) Season 7 Kimmy.png|In the season 7 opening The test.png|From "The Test" (1994) Kimmy S7 E17.png|From "The Last Dance" (1994) Season 8 Kimmy.png|In the season 8 opening Nelson and kimmy.jpg|Kimmy with Nelson Kimmy: D.J. S8 E10.png Under the influence: DJ:Kimmy.png|From "Under the Influence" (1994) --> Taking the plunge.jpg|From "Taking the Plunge" (1995) Screen-shot-2014-01-15-at-5-00-49-pm.png|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" (1995) ''Fuller House'' Fuller_House_Season_1_Kimmy_Character_Credit.png|''Fuller House'' "Then & Now" character credit pane Kimmy Gibbler Fuller House 001a.png Kimmy Gibbler Fuller House 009.png Kimmy Gibbler Fuller House 002.png Kimmy Gibbler Fuller House 014.png Kimmy Gibbler Fuller House 004.png Kimmy Gibbler Fuller House 007.png Kimmy Gibbler Fuller House 013.png DJ-Stephanie-Kimmy Fuller House 001.png DJ-Stephanie-Kimmy Fuller House 003.png|D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy leave a message on Michelle's voicemail Kimmy and Ramona Fuller House 001.png|Kimmy and her daughter, Ramona Fuller House.jpg DJ, Kimmy and Stephanie Fuller House season 3.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Galleries Category:Quotes Category:Females Category:D.J.'s Friends Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Kids Category:Gibblers